Intra-Uralican Highway Network
The Intra-Uralican Highway Network, completed 22 December 2009 and officially opened two days later, is the most important part of Uralica's road system, with several numbered highways crisscrossing through the nation. List of current highways *'UH-1' - The Great Uralican Highway - starts in Krasnoslobodsk, Mordoviya, ends in Nizhnevartovsk. Uralica's longest highway. *'UH-1A' - Orlov-Orichi Loop - starts in Orlov, ends in Kirov on UH-1. *'UH-1B' - Troitsko-Pechorsk Cutoff - starts in Ukhta, ends at Rostov-na-Pechore on the Pechora River. *'UH-1C' - Frontier Highway - starts at Synya, Pechora county, ends at Kharyagavys, Nenetsia-North Uralica, although a dirt road continues on for several more kilometres after the "official end" of the highway. *'UH-2' - Kirov-Perm'-Yekaterinburg Highway - starts in Kirov, ends at Uralican eastern border near Mal'stevo, Southeast Uralica. *'UH-2A' - Rezh-Artyomovsky Bypass - starts in Yekaterinburg, ends on Highway 25 near Kilachevskoye, Southeast Uralica. *'UH-2B' - Asbest Connector - starts in Beloyarsky, Southeast Uralica, ends in Asbest. *'UH-2C' - Bogdanovich-Sukhoy Log Connector - one of Uralica's shortest numbered highways, being only around 10 km long. Starts in Bogdanovich and ends in Sukhoy Log. *'UH-3' - The Northwestern Loop - starts in Severodvinsk, ends at Uralican south-western border at Fort Kuik, West Uralica *'UH-3A' - Arkhangel'sk Expressway - actually comprises two roads - one runs over two bridges through Krasnoflotsky district of Arkhangel'sk, while the other spans the east bank of the Tivina River from the northernmost districts of Arkhangel'sk south to the small town of Ust'-Pinega. *'UH-4' - Udmurt Road - starts in Omutninsk, ends in Salaush, Udmurtiya South *'UH-4A' - Mozhga Bypass - starts in Izhevsk, ends in Salaush, Udmurtiya South *'UH-4B' - Glazov-Sosnova Expressway - Starts in Bol'shaya Sosnova on UH-14 runs along the route of the old Highway M-7 to Igra, where it crosses UH-4, then (as of February 2010) it loops west through Krasnokamskoye and Yukamenskoye before ending in Glazov. *'UH-4C' - Ägerce District Thruway - starts in Malaya Purga, runs through Ägerce and much of the old namesake district before meeting UH-4A in the hamlet of Balachayevo. *'UH-5' - Heartland Highway - starts in Vogvozdino, Komiland, ends in Veliski. *'UH-6' - Eastern Uralican Highway - starts in Yekaterinburg, ends in Yugrakar. *'UH-6A' - The Tagil Loop - starts in Pervouralsk at UH-2, ends at UH-6 10 kilometres east of Novouralsk. *'UH-6B' - Salda River-Alapayevsk Highway - branches off UH-6 at Nizhny Tagil and ends at Rezh on UH-3A. *'UH-6C' - The Nevyansk Loop - never actually passes into Nevyansk, instead running from just south of it (the town of Shurala, Southeast Uralica) to Rudyanka Junction, 5 kilometres east of Neyvo-Rudyanka, Southeast Uralica. *'UH-6D' - Kachkanar Road - runs off UH-6 near Mostovaya, Southeast Uralica, and ends in the northern districts of Kachkanar. *'UH-7' - Karelia-White Sea Highway - starts on the border separating Uralica from Old Finland, ends at Severomorsk. *'UH-7A' **Petroskoi-Onega Highway - starts in Petroskoi and runs southeast to Kaskez-Ruchey border crossing. **East Onega Highway - part of the same contiguous stretch of road, runs from northwest of the town of Oshta, West Uralica, to meet Highway 18 at Pudozh. *'UH-7B' - Kondupohju Road - branches off UH-7 at Shuya, Karelia, and ends on the same 8 km east of the village of Girvas, also in Karelia. *'UH-7C' - East Lind Bypass - starts off and ends on UH-7 at unmarked points in Karelia, and rounds Lake Lind, passing through Segezha en-route. *'UH-7D' - White Sea Loop - branches off UH-7 1 km north of the village of Pushnoy, Karelia, ends at Uzhmana, Karelia. *'UH-7E' - Viipuri-Peterburg Connector - self-explanatory. *'UH-8' - Mari El Highway - branches off UH-1 at Mikish-Enzey Junction, Chuvashia, crosses the Volga Narrows Bridge at Tsykmä, ends at Ürzhüm, Kirovski Rayon, on UH-30. *'UH-9' - Komi Highway - starts at Syktyvkar, ends at Yagkeldzh, Central Uralica. *'UH-10' - Yamalo-Yugrasky Highway. Starts at Nizyarny, Yugra, along the banks of the Ob River, and runs roughly northeast. Ends at Tazovsk, Yamalia. *'UH-10A' - Salyakharad-Nyaidem Bypass. Starts east of Salyakharad off UH-1, ends at Highway 10 at Pravokhettinsky. *'UH-10B' - Peregrebnoye-SB Bypass. Starts on Highway 1 at Peregrebnoye, Yugra, ends on Highway 10, 8km northeast of Kazym, Yugra. *'UH-11' - Western Bypass - starts at Murashi, Kirovski Rayon, ends on Highway 3 at Chekshino, West Uralica *'UH-11A' - Luza Road - starts at Podosinovets, Kirovski Rayon, ends at Luza. *'UH-12' - Kama River Highway - starts near Kungur, ends at Morchany, Permski Rayon. *'UH-12A' - Berezniki-Karpinsk Connector - starts in Jaiva, Permski Rayon, and ends in Karpinsk. *'UH-12B' - Kama Bank Cutoff - a shortcut, if you will, from Berezniki to Perm'. It runs south from Berezniki off UH-12, goes through Dobryanka, and ends on UH-2 in downtown Perm'. *'UH-13' - Northwestern Uralican Highway - starts at Emetsk, Northwest Uralica, ends at Vologda. *'UH-13A' - East White Sea Highway - starts at Sosnovka Junction, Northwest Uralica, and ends in Severodvinsk. *'UH-13B' - Lake Onega Connector - starts at Prokshino, West Uralica, ends in Vytegra. *'UH-14' - Votka Bypass - starts in northern Izhevsk, ends near Selishcha, Permski Rayon, on UH-2. *'UH-14A' - Vereshchagino Crescent - starts off UH-2 in Karagay, circles southwest towards Vereshchagino then back northeast where it ends near Ochyor, along UH-14. *'UH-15' - The Sokol Loop - loops northward from Sokol to Syamzha-Noginskaya, joining UH-3 at both ends. *'UH-16' - Boreal Highway - starts off UH-5 at Aykino, Komiland, ends on Highway 3A at Kenitsy, Northwest Uralica. *'UH-16A' - River-to-River Highway - starts off UH-16 at Kulogora, crosses the Mezen' River at Kimzha, runs north, ends at Pyya (all in Northwest Uralica). *'UH-16B' - Usovuori Cutoff - branches off UH-16 near Selegvozh, Northwest Uralica, ends in Koslan. *'UH-17' - Woodlands Highway - starts at Ustyansk, Woodlands, ends at Yezhovo, Woodlands. *'UH-18' - North Woodlands-Karelia Highway - starts off UH-3 near Dolmatovo, Woodlands, briefly merges with UH-13 going through Kargopol, Northwest Uralica, ends on UH-7 at Karhumägi, Karelia. *'UH-19' - Yekaterinburg-Chelyabinsk Highway - combines with highways from countries to the south along the end stretch of the once-famous M-5 highway of Old Russia. The Uralican section of this runs south from Yekaterinburg to the southern border of Southeast Uralica. *'UH-19A' - Kamensk Cutoff - connects Kamensk to Yekaterinburg via Highway 2, but then goes further, all the way to the border crossing at Sokolova. Actually starts at Rassokho, around 15 km outside Greater Yekaterinburg. *'UH-19B' - Polevskoy Cutoff - connects Polevskoy to Yekaterinburg, and curves south-eastward before crossing the border near Poldnevaya, Southeast Uralica. *'UH-19C' - Degtyarsk Road - this minor highway connects Degtyarsk to UH-19B at Kurganovo, Southeast Uralica, and Highways UH-2 (and UH-6A by extension) at Revda. *'UH-20' - Gryazovets Crossing Highway - proceeds south from Vologda to the southern border at Gryazovets Crossing near Klimkovo, West Uralica. *'UH-21' - Yug River Expressway - Starts at Nikolsk, West Uralica, merges with Highway 11 between Demino and Kimcheng, continues north through Isoustiuki, ends on Highway 5 near Kotlas. *'UH-22' - Kettle and Kame Highway - starts in Surgut, ends at an unnamed junction on UH-10 about 25 km north of Urengoy Town (not to be confused with Novy Urengoy). Merged with UH-1 for the first 55 kilometres until splitting off at Ult-Yagun. *'UH-22A' - The Muravlenko Loop - starts in Khanto, ends in Purpe. *'UH-22B' - Urengoy Cutoff - runs from Korotchayevo on UH-22, to Urengoy Town. *'UH-22C' - Lyantor Road - runs from Barsovo (district of Surgut), by Lyantor, and north into Nizhnesortymsky. *'UH-22D' - Fyodorovsky-Kogalym Highway - branches off UH-22C 4 kilometres northwest of Barsovo, Surgut. Runs roughly northeast, coming just outside of Fyodorovsky, then near its end it comes back south and ends in Kogalym. Usually used for access to Fyodorovsky, or as a trucking route. *'UH-23' - Ural-Bashkir Highway - starts in Kukushtan, Permski Rayon, roughly 50 km south of Perm', ends at the border with Bashkortostan near Kuyeda, Permski Rayon *'UH-23A' - Osa Road - runs from Krylovo Junction on UH-23 through to its namesake town, Osa. *'UH-24' - The "Twinkie Turnpike" - starts in Votka, ends in Kuyeda. Named for the Chaykovsky-based Twinkie factory that sits right on it. *'UH-25' - Tura River Highway - starts on Highway 2 at Kamyshlov, ends at Uval border crossing, 35 km southeast of Tavda. Named after the Tura River. *'UH-26' - Mari-Tatar Highway - starts in Yoshkar-Ola, crosses the border into the Tatarstan region at Yulser-Ola. *'UH-26A' - Chuvash-Tatar Cutoff - starts in Yulser-Ola, crosses the Volga, ends on UH-1 at Tsivilsk. *'UH-27' - Mordoviya Freeway - starts in Krasnoslobodsk at Mile Zero of UH-1, ends in Andreevka, Mordoviya. *'UH-28' - Hiipinä Parkway - starts off UH-7 roughly 1 km south of Kurko Crossing, Sapmi, ends in Hiipinä. *'UH-29' - South Yugra Highway - starts near Juganvar, splitting off UH-1. The highway designation ends at the southern border, however the road itself continues far longer, eventually ending up in Tyumen'. *'UH-30' - Kirov-Tatarstan Highway - an important trade route, branching off UH-2 at Kirov, and although a short stretch does pass through Tatarstan before it reaches its end within Uralica, the designation does not end until it enters Tatarstan the second time, two kilometres southwest of Viche Alan. *'UH-30A' - Kirovo-Chepetsk Cutoff - Runs from Kirovo-Chepetsk to Highway 30 between Kstinino and Novovyatsk. *'UH-30B'- Kiljmeź River Highway - starts in Selty, Udmurtiya North, ends in Savali, Kirovski Rayon (3km north of Malmyzh). *'UH-31' - Nenetsian Highway - starts at Khalmer-Yu, Northeast Uralica, and ends in Naryan-Mar. *'UH-32' - Enso Freeway - an important trade route from Old Finland. Starts at Enso, Karelia, ends on Highway 7 at Antrea, Karelia. *'UH-33' - East Kirovski Rayon Highway - starts at Chirkovsky, around 30km northeast of Omutninsk, and runs north through various towns, most notably Kirssi, before ending at Zavyalovskaya, Kirovski Rayon. *'UH-34' - The West Yugra Highway - Starts in Igrim, goes south through Punga and a large forested area, passes through Kuiksk, continues south, passes through Urai, runs southeast then south through several towns, before entering Southeast Uralica and ending in Tavda. *'UH-35' - The Vakh Valley Highway - a loop highway that starts in the northern suburbs of Nizhnevartovsk, branching off UH-1. Along this loop are centres such as Vakhovsk, Ilyuchinsk, and Belozyornyy, where it meets UH-36. *'UH-36' - The East Yugra Highway - starting in Ilyuchinsk, proceeds north through minor centres as well as Raduzhnyy, and eventually ends up in Kogalym. *'UH-36A' - The Raduzhnyy-Langepas Highway - Runs southwest from Raduzhnyy to Novoagansk, then to Pokachi, then turns south and heads for Langepas, where it meets UH-1 and ends. *'UH-37' - The Komi-Permyak Highway - a very long and mostly rural/wilderness highway that starts in Sosnogorsk and ends in Krasnovishersk, perpendicular to the northern terminus of UH-12. *'UH-37A' - The Vuktyl Cutoff - branches off UH-37 at Tripartite Junction, then runs north to Vuktyl. *'UH-38' - The West Chuvashia Highway - branches off UH-8 near Kadikasy, ends on UH-1 in the outskirts of Ulator. *'UH-39' - The Central Karelia Freeway - originally designed to connect Kostamus to the highway system, this highway at its full length starts on the shores of the White Sea at the small town of Kochkoma, crossing UH-7 at Sumskiy Junction, then runs mainly through forested land en route to Kostamus before crossing the Finnish border. Is an important access route to Kostamus and a truck route for trade coming in from Old Finland. *'UH-40' - The Sapmi Lakes Highway - starts in Pirenga-Plotina Niva off of UH-7, ends in Koutero. *'UH-41' - The West Udmurtiya Highway - starts in the small town of Vichurka in Udmurtiya South, loops south through Kizner, heads eastbound at Bemyzh then northeast after passing through Polyakovo. It shares an intersection with Highway 4A in Mozhga, then proceeds north through several large towns and small cities before meeting up with UH-30B in Selty, from where it runs down its final stretch before ending at Highway 14 in Novyye Zyattsy. *'UH-42' - Murmansk-Kolosjoki Highway - actually begins in Kuálõk, branching off of UH-7, crossing the Tuloma River at Murmashi and proceeding west until it starts heading north at Songel'skiy (Inari Road, a numberless highway, heads west from here towards Old Finland, and is an important trucking route and historical road.) It proceeds, then turns back east at Kolosjoki, runs through mostly tundra area, and ends up going through the district municipality of Westbank before crossing another bridge and ending in Kuálõk again. *'UH-42A' - The Saami Loop - a section of highway beginning in the northern part of Westbank. It loops northeast at first, then runs back west near Polyarny and south roughly 1km south of the village of Ura-Guba. It briefly merges with UH-41 as it crosses over the Kilpjavr Narrows (two narrow channels in the lake also called Kilpjavr) then splits back off again and runs into the town which is also called Kilpjavr, which is the only centre directly on the highway. *'UH-42B' - The Westbank-Tuloma Bypass - one of Uralica's shortest highways, not even 10 kilometres in length, this highway connects two sections of UH-42, running from the northern part of Murmashi (that is, the part on the north bank of the Tuloma river before it turns northbound) to the Vidayevo Bridge that crosses over the Tuloma Estuary into Kuálõk. *'UH-43' - The Byelomorets Highway - runs close to the coast of the White Sea, along the south coast of the Kola Peninsula. Begins in Käddluhtt, turns north for a short time after passing through Stepanovskaya, ends in the village of Varzuga. Major Centres Either along or close to each highway. Listed in order from start to finish. Importance is as much a determining factor as population. UH-1 - Krasnoslobodsk, Saransk, Ordanjbuje, Ulator, Kanash, Tsivilsk, Cheboksary, Yoshkar-Ola, Yaransk, Kukarka, Käkshär, Orlov, Kirov, Yur'ya, Murashi, Pazhga, Syktyvkar, Vogvozdino, Emva, Trakt, Ukhta, Sosnogorsk, Kadzherom, Pechora, Inta, Sivomaskinsky-Meskashor, Vorkuta, Khalmer-Yu, Lapyt-Nank, Salyakharad, Yugrakar, Juganvar, Surgut, Langepas, Megion, Nizhnevartovsk. UH-1A - Orlov, Orichi, Kirov. UH-1B - Ukhta, Troitsko-Pechorsk, Rostov-na-Pechore UH-1C - Usinsk, Parma (8 km to the southwest), Michayel, Kharyagavys. UH-2 - Kirov, Vaahruše, Slobodskoy, Belaya Kholunitsa, Omutninsk, Afanasyevo, Kudymkar, Karagay, Nytva (2 km to the south), Krasnokamsk, Perm', Kungur (3 km to the northeast), Bisert', Revda, Pervouralsk (5 km to the north), Yekaterinburg, Beloyarsky, Zarechnyy (7 km to the north), Bogdanovich, Kamyshlov, Talitsa (6 km to the south), Troitsky, Tugulym. UH-2A - Yekaterinburg, Rezh, Artyomovsky. UH-2B - Beloyarsky, Asbest. UH-2C - Bogdanovich, Sukhoy Log. UH-3 - Severodvinsk, Arkhangel'sk, Novodvinsk (6 km to the east), Emetsk, Veliski, Syamzha-Noginskaya, Chekshino, Sokol (3 km to the west), Sheksna, Cherepovets (4 km to the south), Sazonovo. UH-3A - Arkhangel'sk (most of the centres on the east bank of the Tivina are small towns and villages). UH-4 - Omutninsk, Yar, Glazov, Balezino, Igra, Yakshur-Bodya, Izhevsk, Sarapul, Karakulino. UH-4A - Izhevsk, Ägerce, Mozhga, Alnashi. UH-4B - Bolshaya Sosnova, Debesy, Igra, Krasnokamskoye, Yukamenskoye, Glazov. UH-4C - Ägerce UH-5 - Vogvozdino, Aykino, Zheshart, Urdoma, Koryazhma, Vychegodskiy, Kotlas, Udimsky, Oktyabrsky, Kuloy (2 km to the north), Veliski. UH-6 - Yekaterinburg, Verkhnyaya Pyshma, Nevyansk, Nizhny Tagil, Kushva (3 kilometres to the west), Verkhnyaya Tura, Krasnouralsk (8 km to the east), Nizhnyaya Tura/Lesnoy, Novaya Lyalya (1 km to the east), Serov, Punaturjin, Karpinsk, Volchansk, Severouralsk, Kalya-Podsochka, Ivdel', Chetyrgoroda, Yugorsk, Kuiksk, Unyugan, Nyagan, Yugrakar. UH-6A - Pervouralsk, Novouralsk. UH-6B - Nizhny Tagil, Verkhnyaya Salda, Nizhnyaya Salda, Alapayevsk, Rezh. UH-6C - Neyvo-Rudyanka, Verkhny Tagil (2 km to the west), Kirovgrad. UH-6D - Kachkanar. UH-7 - Viipuri (1 km to the south), Larionovo, Käkisalmi, Lahdenpohja, Sortavala, Pitkäranta, Aunus, Petroskoi, Karhumägi (2 km to the east), Zelenoborski, Käddluhtt, Polar Dawns, Montsa, Olenegorsk, Kuálõk, Murmansk, Severomorsk. UH-7A - Petroskoi, Oshta, Vytegra, Pudozh UH-7B - Kondupohju. UH-7C - Segezha, Vojatsu. UH-7D - Sosnovets, Sorokka, Vienankemi, Uzhmana. UH-7E - Viipuri. UH-8 - Cheboksary (6 km east of starting point), Tsykmä, Yoshkar-Ola, Yarkoskiy, Sernur, Ürzhüm. UH-9 - Syktyvkar, Kortkeras, Kuzhba, Öskölömi, Skorodum, Voldino. UH-10 - Nizyarny, Verkhnekazymsky, Pravokhettinsky, Pangody, Novy Urengoy, Tazovsky. UH-10A - Salyakharad (2 km west of start point), Nyaidem, Staryy Nadym, Pravokhettinsky. UH-10B - Peregrebnoye, Severnyy Beloyarsky, Verkhnekazymsky. UH-11 - Murashi, Yelizavetsky, Oparino, Pinyug, Podosinovets, Kimcheng, Koksharka, Imeni Babushkina, Totimaa, Chekshino. UH-12 - Kungur, Lysva (4 km to the east), Chusovoi, Gremyachinsk, Gubakha, Kizel, Aleksandrovsk, Jaiva, Berezniki, Solikamsk, Krasnovishersk (of which Morchany is a district). UH-12A - Jaiva, Kytlym, Karpinsk. UH-12B - Berezniki, Dobryanka, Perm'. UH-13 - Yemetsk, Mirnyy (2 km to the northwest), Plesetsk, Kargopol, Yezhovo, Prokshino, Lipin Bor, Vologda. UH-13A - Onega, Severodvinsk. UH-13B - Vytegra. UH-14 - Izhevsk, Votka, Bolshaya Sosnova, Ochyor. UH-14A - Ochyor, Vereshchagino, Karagay. UH-15 - Sokol, Kharovsk, Syamzha-Noginskaya. UH-16 - Aykino, Mikun' (4 km to the northeast), Nyuchkha, Sosnovka-Mamonikha, Karpogory (2 km to the southwest), Shilenga, Siya, Lukovetsky, Kenitsy. UH-16A - Mezen', Kamenka (2 km to the west, across the Mezen' River). UH-16B - Usovuori, Razgort, Koslan UH-17 - Ustyansk, Kuloy, Veliski, Konosha, Yezhovo. UH-18 - Nyandoma, Kargopol, Krivtsi, Pudozh, Kodachi, Pindushi, Karhumägi. UH-19 (within Uralica only) - Yekaterinburg, Sysert' (2.5 km to the west). UH-19A - Kamensk. UH-19B - Yekaterinburg, Polevskoy, Poldnyovaya. UH-19C - Revda, Degtyarsk, Kurganovo. UH-20 - Vologda, Gryazovets. UH-21 - Nikol'sk, Kimcheng, Isoustiuki, Kotlas (4 km to the east). UH-22 - Surgut, Kogalym, Khanto, Gubkinsky, Purpe, Talka-Salya (5 km to the southeast), Korotchayevo. UH-22A - Khanto, Muravlenko, Purpe. UH-22B - Korotchayevo, Urengoy. UH-22C - Surgut, Lyantor, Nizhnesortymsky. UH-22D - Surgut, Fyodorovsky, Kogalym. UH-23 - Barda, Chernushka, Kuyeda. UH-23A - Osa. UH-24 - Votka, Chaykovsky, Kuyeda. UH-25 - Kamyshlov, Irbit, Turinsk, Tavda. UH-26 - Yoshkar-Ola, Yulser-Ola. UH-26A - Yulser-Ola, Tsivilsk. UH-27 - Krasnoslobodsk, Lashma, Insar, Orozai, Saransk, Bolshoye Ignatovo. UH-28 - Apatity, Hiipinä. UH-29 - Pyt-Yakh. UH-30 - Kirov, Kstinino, Nolinsk, Ürzhüm, Malmyzh, Viche Alan. UH-30A - Kstinino, Kirovo-Chepetsk. UH-30B - Selty, Syumsi, Kiljmeź, Verkhnyaya Kil'mez', Savali. UH-31 - Khalmer-Yu, Naryan-Mar. UH-32 - Enso, Antrea. UH-33 - Kirssi. UH-34 - Igrim, Kuiksk, Urai, Mezhdurechenskyy, Tavda. UH-35 - Nizhnevartovsk, Izluchinsk, Vakhovsk. UH-36 - Izluchinsk, Raduzhnyy, Vyngapurovsky, Khanto. UH-36A - Raduzhnyy, Novoagansk, Pokachi, Langepas. UH-37 - Sosnogorsk, Priuralsky, Rostov-na-Pechore, Nyrob, Krasnovishersk. UH-37A - Vuktyl. UH-38 - Etėrne, Shumerlya, Ulator. UH-39 - Kostamus. UH-40 - Koutero. UH-41 - Kizner, Polyakovo, Mozhga, Vavozh, Uva, Selty. UH-42 - Kuálõk, Murmashi, Tuloma, Kolosjoki, Zapolyarny, Westbank. UH-42A - Westbank (the highway constitutes the northern boundary), Polyarnyy (3km northeast), Snezhnogorsk (1km south), Gadzhiyevo (5km northeast), Kilpjavr. UH-42B - Murmashi, Westbank. UH-43 - Käddluhtt, Umba, Varzuga. Important Junctions Category:Uralica